Sapphire Morning
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Our sweet bishounen Steven has met up with a strange girl (not a m-sue). After convincing her that he is not a stalker, (and not a thief), he will find out that she isn't exactly human...
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire Morning  
  
Anthy: A Pokemon fic!  
  
Anshi: Lits is NOT a Mary-Sue  
  
Anthy: Yeah...she's convinced that Steven is stalking her.   
  
Anshi: they're on the same path of travel.   
  
Anthy: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Anshi: We own nothing.   
  
Anthy: I'm going off my Sapphire version.   
  
Anshi: Don't hate us!  
  
982475013957-3876098134750892475-34976  
  
Sapphire Morning  
  
Lita Meet Steven, Steven Meet Lita  
  
My whole life is down to this  
  
Time to test my skill  
  
I know I just can win  
  
Time to show the world...  
  
Born to be a winner  
  
Born to be a champion  
  
Born to be a winner  
  
Born to be the very best...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
It was still early morning, but Steven had heard a panicked cry followed by a crashing noise. He blinked once or twice before walking down the dirt road. In the middle of the road was a totaled bike and a girl, the evident owner of the bike.  
  
She had blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail and amber-colored eyes. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red spaghetti-strap tank top. She had a pair of gloves and a jacket that was laying on the side of the road. There were six pokeballs at her side.   
  
"Are you okay?" Steven asked.   
  
The girl blinked twice and looked at him. She took his and he pulled her up. She stood back on wobbly legs, taking a moment to orient herself.   
  
"Um...are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah...oh shit...my bike...damnit..." She said, looking at her bike. She kicked it once and it folded up into a portable size. Steven looked at her strangely as she shoved the port-a-bike into her backpack.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Thanks for helping he out at all. I'm Lita Okami." She said, holding her hand out.   
  
"Um...you're welcome...I'm Steven." The two shook hands and Lita whirled on her heels, picked up her jacket and backpack and began walking. Steven realized that he had to get going as well...in her direction.   
  
Lita noticed him following her. With incredible reflexes, she spun on her heels, eyes wide and glaring.  
  
"STALKER!!!!!" She screeched.  
  
"What?!?"   
  
"STALKER!!!" She hissed again, hand slowly moving towards her belt.   
  
"I am NOT a stalker!"   
  
"Then WHY are you following me?!?!?!"   
  
"Because I have to get to Mauville! It's on this same path of travel!!"   
  
"Then why don't you just bust out with a bird Pokemon and fly there?!"  
  
"Why don't you?!"   
  
"Because I like WALKING!!"   
  
The argument continued for a steady 15 minutes before they both ran out of breath and had to sit. There was a period of heavy breathing and those little lightning-bolt thingys that jump from eye-to-eye when two anime characters don't like each other. After a final shouting match, ending in the same result of tired persons and sitting, They finally declared a truce.   
  
(Mind you, this took about 30 minutes or so to do.)  
  
Lita stood up and whipped out her Pokedex. She studied it for a minute before walking back in the general direction of Mauville, still staring at her Pokedex screen. Steven looked at her strangely before sighing once more and following her.   
  
(They're coming from Lavaridge Town...a long ass walk.)   
  
The two were practically forced to camp together when the night fell. They glared at each other over the light of the fire. Steven did NOT like the way this was going and decided to say something.   
  
(Lita is NOT a Mary-Sue!)   
  
"So...what kind of Pokemon do you use?" Steven asked. Lita blinked once.   
  
"Are you asking me to battle?"  
  
"No. I'm just asking you a question about your Pokemon."  
  
"So you can form a strategy against them?"   
  
"No. I'm trying to have a normal conversation."  
  
"So...you're trying to get my guard down so you can steal my Pokemon in the middle of the night?"   
  
"NO!"   
  
Like their previous argument, this one went on for roughly a half an hour. Again, there was silence before Lita started to heat some instant ramen. Steven was not expecting her to offer some to him, but she did.   
  
"Sorry about before. It takes me a while to actually trust someone I just met. I've always been that way. Sorry." She said before sucking down some noodles.   
  
"Um...okay..."   
  
There was a silence for a while.   
  
"I'm going to bed."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Lita whipped out a blanket and pillow and was soon asleep. Steven blinked again and turned back to the half empty bowl of ramen in front of him. He sighed and slurped the rest of it down. There was a faint bit of music, and Steven saw it was coming from Lita's portable CD player. He sighed and pulled out his own sleeping bag and watched the fire die.   
  
Nothing happened until morning.  
  
3981476130928561430965098147601839057982475  
  
Anthy: I want to have fun with the next chappy!  
  
Anshi: I've seen her plans.  
  
Anthy: If you can find some pretty screencaps of Steven, send me the link!  
  
Anshi: Or...if you can tell us his Japanese name...please do! 


	2. Blue Orb

Sapphire Morning  
  
Anthy: Hugs to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Anshi: Woot. More fun here in this chappy.  
  
Anthy: This is the fun chapter.  
  
Anshi: Fwahahahahahahahaha....  
  
Anthy: fufufu  
  
Anshi: anime fall   
  
Anthy: Fwa.  
  
Anshi: Let's go!  
  
Anshi: Seina!  
  
8956140985601982650341985098213654  
  
Sapphire Morning  
  
Blue Orb  
  
Everybody wants to be a master  
  
Everybody wants to show their skill  
  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
  
Each time you try  
  
Gonna get just a little bit better  
  
Each day you climb  
  
One more stop up the ladder  
  
Morning was bright and early and...morning like. Steven woke and found Lita already awake and making instant ramen for her breakfast too. He sighed to himself and stumbled out of his sleeping bag. Lita said nothing, just handed him some of the ramen. He thanked her and they ate in silence.   
  
Steven's eyes fell on the strange blue stone handing on Lita's necklace. Lita watched as his body froze and his eyes get all sparkly. The two stood up at the same time, Steven's eyes fixed on the blue stone. Lita twitched as he stepped closer, eyes never moving (or blinking).   
  
When he was easily within her comfort zone, she acted.   
  
"RAPIST!!!! Seina!!!" She screeched, tapping one of her Pokeballs several times. There was a flash. Lita dropped to the ground as a Mightyena sailed over her head and onto Steven. That snapped him out of his daze.   
  
"What the hell?!?!"   
  
"RAPIST!!!"   
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Another shouting match erupted between the two of them. This one was resolved in a matter of minutes, due to Seina the Mightyena.   
  
"So...that's one of your Pokemon?"   
  
"Yep. Seina is her name." Lita said, hugging her Pokemon. Steven sighed and the three (including Seina) continued their trek to Mauville.   
  
They were there by sundown, and Lita turned East. She was headed to Lillycove and Steven was headed to Mossdeep. So the two of them were on the same route of travel again. But they stayed at the Pokemon Center that night instead of camping out. Lita let Seina wander around as she pleased and Steven revealed his Beldum.   
  
At least they didn't have to sleep across the fire.   
  
In the morning, when they were walking again, Steven asked about the blue stone hanging around Lita's neck.   
  
"That's a question that I won't answer. But I will tell you that I got it from Mt. Pyre."   
  
Steven stopped to blink for a little bit. Could she have? It that the Blue Orb? No. It couldn't be...could it?  
  
"Heeeeeeey!! Steven-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Are you coming or not??"   
  
"Don't call me Steven-chan!"  
  
"Okay Steven-chaaaaaaaan!!"   
  
0129837409128750891245709184257  
  
Anthy: More to come!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	3. Taken from the Ocean

Sapphire Morning  
  
Anthy: Daigo! Daigo! Daigo!!  
  
Anthy: thanks to Spell Blade for telling us Steven-chan's real name!  
  
Steven: don't call me that.  
  
Anthy and Anshi: Steven-chan! Steven-chan!!  
  
Steven: Why do you call me that?  
  
Anthy: Would you prefer Steven-kun?  
  
Steven: I'd rather prefer Steven-sempai.  
  
Anshi: Ok Steven-kun.  
  
Steven: --  
  
Anthy: Daigo! Daigo!  
  
754281939502737505717295274952  
  
Sapphire Morning  
  
Taken from the Seaside  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder...  
  
Well, after at least three or four more arguments, the two were now walking side-by-side down a dirt road. Steven tried to keep his eyes from wandering over to the blue stone again, for fear of being called a 'rapist' once more. He also didn't want to meet Seina once more. They were both very close to Lillycove. Lita's spirits had dropped significantly since they had started out.  
  
Truth be told, Steven thought that her bones would become jelly any moment and she would collapse. Her amber-eyes were turning more yellow, and they were dimming. It was like she was loosing her humanity. Like, there was less and less human inside of her with each step.  
  
Once Lita set foot in Lillycove, she turned to Steven. Her eyes brightened slightly and she suddenly grabbed his hand. Steven blinked.  
  
"Steven, do you want to hang out on the beach with me for a little while?" She asked.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Steven agreed.  
  
Once she hit the sand, Lita exposed all of her pokemon. There was Seina, a Liaron (Miasaisaki), a Seviper (Slypher), a Shuppet (Dark Sun), a Skarmory (EskaFlowne), and a Lunatone (Sunrise). Steven smiled to herself as Lita charged out into the water, up to her knees. All her pokemon followed her. Lita was smiling and laughing, completely different than the way she had been minutes ago.  
  
"Steven-kuuuuun!! Come on in! The water's fine!" Lita shouted, sitting on the back of her Miasaisaki. Steven laughed to himself and stood up.  
  
Moments later, something hit him in the head and he fell, stunned. Lita shrieked once and leapt off Miasaisaki. She whistled and Seina jumped to her side. She glared at the intruders as she ran to help her friend.  
  
"Are your okay?" She asked, still glaring.  
  
"Ow. I'll be fine." Steven said, standing up on shaky legs.  
  
"Summoner of Water!!" They all watched as an all to familiar group of people jumped to meet them.  
  
Team Aqua had landed.  
  
"Lita Okami, we request that you accompany us to Slateport." One of the admins said.  
  
"Why? I have no ties with you water rats." Lita said, Seina's fur bristling and a deep growl emerging from her throat.  
  
"Team Magma has found the Red Orb and will be summoning tomorrow."  
  
"That s no concern of mine."  
  
There was a standoff for a few moments. Steven looked between Team Aqua and Lita.  
  
"The water will dry up and you will..."  
  
"Shut up!!!" Lita shouted, jumping at them with Seina by her side. They each took at least two down, and jumped at the admin.  
  
But an unnatural silence and an insane smile from the admin made her stop. Lita watched as the admin pointed. Her eyes followed, and rage began to boil. Two Aqua grunts had gotten their hands on Steven, and he was already bruised and slightly bloody. Lita lowered her fists and bowed her head. She turned back to the admin, staring at the ground.  
  
"You win...but let him go, don't touch my pokemon and let me have some last words."  
  
"A few. Now go."  
  
Lita ran to Steven as he dropped. Seina and the others gathered around.  
  
"I'm sorry...I have to leave you now." She said, helping him to his feet.  
  
She turned to her pokemon. They looked at her with sad eyes. They knew.  
  
"I release thee from all services. But do not despair. Do not fight your sea brethren, and do not quarrel with your land kinfolk. The fire and water will come again."  
  
Lita's gaze met the ground as she walked back to Team Aqua, who were rolling in their victory. Lita was defeated. They bound her hands with wire and the whole group walked away. Steven watched in sorrow. It was painful to watch her succumb to their command, just to keep him from having a few broken bones. He watched as Miasaisaki burrowed into the earth, Sunrise and Slypher right behind. Dark Sun and EskaFlowne flew off to the east, but Seina stayed.  
  
Steven whipped out a pokeball and stared at Seina. He summoned his Swellow and held his arms out. Seina jumped into his arms and they flew off to Slateport.  
  
5682930112743059827509123865014  
  
Anthy: More to come!  
  
Anshi: It will get good!  
  
Anthy: Review please! And Yes! We're still looking for pics of Steven-kun! 


	4. Missing Truth and Forever

Sapphire Morning  
  
Anthy: We luvs everyone supporting this!!!  
  
Anshi: Now...prepare to be amazed!  
  
Anthy: This chapter's a killer.  
  
Anshi: Unlike her YGO fanfics...we will NOT be killing Daigo-kun.   
  
Steven: Stop calling me that.  
  
Anthy: Okay Steven-kun.   
  
Steven $%&%()#(4#P(%&(#&$)!(&#)(#%$)(%&)(#&...  
  
Anthy: We'll leave him alone for the moment.  
  
Anshi: Enjoy this chapter...  
  
Anthy: It will rock the foundations of this fanfic forever...  
  
56473839947575757584939302837475754435667  
  
Sapphire Morning  
  
Missing Truth and Forever  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I miss you like nobody else  
  
In the heat of summer sunshine  
  
I kiss you and nobody needs to know  
  
Steven had been in Slateport far about a week and a half, with no signs of Lita or Team Aqua. For the duration of that time, there had not been a cloud in the sky...all over the Honnen region. The water level in all oceans and lakes had dropped drastically, and many plats and crops were dying. No one went outside without anything to cover them from the sun. Steven and Seina hand stayed inside the entire time.   
  
On the 12th day in Slateport, Team Aqua emerged. Steven and Seina went to their little gathering. They had camped themselves on a floating platform in the ocean's water. People from all over had gathered on the beach to watch. Steven and Seina (the wonder Mightyena) pushed their way to the front.  
  
Lita stood between two admins, and had her head down, hiding her face. She wore a bright red robe with black lines on it. Steven saw Seina shift uneasily. She knew.   
  
"Citezens of Honnen! Do you question this strange weather!?!"  
  
"YES!!!"   
  
"Team Magma is behind this! They have found someone to summon the ancient Pokemon Groudon! They are causing this for their plans to expand the land!"   
  
There were several cries of outrage. One man asked what they were gonna do about it. Steven kept his eyes fixed on Lita.   
  
"Well, this girl, Lita Okami, has volunteered her services to summon Kyogre, the king of all oceans! To correct this inbalance!!"   
  
Now there were shouts of joy and happiness. But they all fell silent to watch. The admins turned to Lita.   
  
"A promise is a promise, summong Kyogre!!"   
  
"Fools..." Lita lifted her head.   
  
Her eyes, once amber-colored, were now a blazing yellow with no glare and pitch black pupils. There was a red line going over her eyelids and nose, down either side of her neck.   
  
"Summon Kyogre!" a man shouted.   
  
There was an uneasy silence. Seina sat down and bowed her head, as if respecting something to come. Steven watched Lita, confusion flooding his mind.  
  
"I AM KYOGRE!!!" Lita shouted.   
  
She threw off the robe, standing naked in front of the crowd, and revealing the red line tracing down either side if her body. She jumped, backflipped (revealing a strange course of the lines on the lower part of her back) and landed in the water without a splash. There were murmurs of uncertainty.  
  
Clouds began forming in the sky, and the water began to churn into a brilliant whirlpool. The platform capsized and the sound of thunder was heard. Seina threw her head back and howled. In the distance, people heard other Pokemons' voices. They all knew.   
  
And there, rising from the water in all its beauty and grace, was indeed Kyogre. One blazing yellow eye met Steven, but only for a moment, before Kayogre vanished beneath the waves. Then, it began to pour.   
  
The crowd began to disperse, leaving only Steven and Seina on the beach. Steven sank to his kneed, not sure if he should be happy or sad. Lita was gone, returning to the depths of the ocean, her ocean, as Kyogre. She was gone, but she was free.  
  
Free...  
  
"Why didn't she say anything?"   
  
She wanted to protect me, to keep me safe.  
  
Steven rose, now soaking wet, called his Swellow, and he and Seina flew off to Mossdeep City.   
  
The chapter of now had just been complete. Kyogre hand written the last bit and turned the page to start anew. Steven was destined to see her once more...but not even Destiny could say why or where. Destiny could not predict what was to come.   
  
Steven stared up at the ceiling, listening to the rain drumming on the roof. He wondered what would happen now. But the feeling of impending doom was forgotten, and Steven resolved to not worry about it.   
  
Maybe I'll go looking for cool rocks tomorrow...  
  
5748382937465658493928274375475  
  
Anthy: More to come!  
  
Anshi: Next chapter is on its way!  
  
Anthy: Review!! 


End file.
